Friendships and Relationships
by Kctimes2
Summary: Tommy and Kim argue, Jason and Trini are caught, and secrets are revealed. Zordon forces the four to work through their issues. Set after: Tommy becomes the White Ranger, but before Jason, Trini, and Zack leave for the Peace Conference.


**A/N: **_This takes place after Tommy becomes the White Ranger, but before Jason, Trini, and Zack head to the Peace Conference. The fic was inspired by another fanfiction piece, "Sex: As Addressed by the Red Ranger" by Phantom 12. _

**A/N:** _AU, since some information doesn't seem to be in cannon with the writers of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers._

**Summary- **Jason and Trini have been dating for awhile, and Tommy and Kim have been together since Tommy became the Green Ranger. What happens when the couples find out about each other, and it's a little more than they expected?

**Disclaimer- **I don't own a thing. I do not own the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, or Alpha 5. The plot was inspired by a fanfiction piece, and this is my interpretation of it.

**White, Pink, Red, Yellow Interlinked Forever**

**Xxxxx**

Friendships are an interesting concept. As a little child, a friendship can be formed by the exuberant contraptions found on the playground. An exchange of, 'can I play with you?', or 'look at what I can do on the monkey bars!' can be heard. In addition, the beginning of a friendship can lead to a long lasting one. As people get older though, say in the adolescent period of a person's life, a _friend _can be projected into a brother or sister type of relationship. Depending on the trials and tribulations, the adventures, the aspects; whatever it may be, that stands corrected.

While in their mother's womb, Jason and Kim's maternal units were introduced to one another by their husbands. For a little, Jason's dad was Kim's father's boss. The two would go to the bar after work, and they realized they could have both a professional and a personal relationship. For that reason alone, the both men figured it was necessary that their wives met. Since then, Melinda Scott, Jason's mom, and Caroline Hart, now Dumas, Kim's mom, became sisters. So naturally, Jason and Kim did everything together. From diapers to Pull Ups to potty training, the two were hand in hand.

And when they were placed in primary school, that's when the two met Trini. The three could recall their first encounter, as if it was yesterday.

**(Flashback)**

_A shaggy, brown haired boy and a caramel hair colored, smaller stature girl were playing on the playground. The boy executed his kata - fluid movements involving martial arts techniques - flawlessly, while the girl practiced her tumbling - a set of gymnastics flips and such. The physicality of their struts, awed the other kids. _

_Right now, the two of them were in their own world. _

_An Asian little girl with already long black hair stopped near them. She went to the grass and took off her ballet like flat shoes. Not knowing a boy, who was around her age, could do the same as her, she did a kata her Uncle Howard had taught her. Even though her limbs weren't fully developed, she acted as if she was a powerful warrior._

"_Whoa." Jason complimented the Asian girl's moves, right under his breath. He was enthralled by the other girl and stopped his._

_Seeing that her friend quit his practice, Kim followed suit. She stood by him, and she had to watch the other kid as well. "Who's that?" She asked, interested by the raven hair colored youngster._

_Jason's silence caused Kim to laugh. His eyes were so concentrated on the martial arts girl, that Kim thought his eyes were going to bore holes into her._

"_Do you like her?" She questioned, as if she knew what hormones were. Again, Jason kept his mouth shut. She initiated an irritable eye roll and decided to take matters into her own hands. Heading over to the girl with noticeably longer hair, she tapped her shoulder._

_In the midst of a punch, she stopped. "Hello." The little girl greeted with a smile. _

_The friendliness was something Kim liked. "I'm Kimberly, but I like Kim most." The owner of caramel, shoulder length hair told. "What is your name?"_

"_Trinity, but Trini is the name I like __**more**__." Answered Trini in accented English, and she even corrected the other girl's grammatical error._

"_You talk, a little different." Kim realized, and she stared curiously at Trini. "My mom talks sometimes funny too." Relayed the shorter girl, and she was informing Trini of her mom's French accent that would occasionally join the Americanized one. _

_The curiosity of Kim humbled Trini in a good way. "I'm not from around here." _

"_Where are you from? Mars?" An interested tone came from Kim. _

_Trini giggled and shook her head._

_Finally released from the stupor that had engulfed Jason, he approached the talkative girls. He mostly stayed to Kim's side, and he poked Kim. She didn't pay attention, and she kept asking Trini questions. To grab Kim's attention again, he cleared his throat subtly. That didn't dismay the two girls from talking. Annoyed, he pushed Kim, and she stumbled into Trini. Both girls fell like leaves during Fall. _

_Trini saw red, no she literally saw Red, since that was the color of the shirt Jason had on. Getting off the ground, she helped Kim up, and then she faced Jason. With a infuriated abstraction cloaking her eyes, she pulled her right arm to the back of her, and she potently extended her fist to his face. The contact caused Jason to fall back, and he landed on the ground with a grand '__**THUD**__!'_

"_Arghh!" Jason immediately protected the stricken eye. He rolled back and forth on the dirt, crying out like he when he first exited his mother's vaginal cavity._

"_Oh my gosh!" Kim flipped over and army crawled to Jason. She got on her knees to tend to him._

"_What?" Trini wondered inquisitively at why Kim would help a boy that pushed her. "Boys don't hit girls. Girls __**can **__hit boys!" _

_Jason kept sobbing._

"_Jason's not a boy though!" Kim cried, and she forced her tiny hands to let Jason see how bad it was._

"_He looks like a boy." Trini retorted._

"_He's my brother!" As Kim finally found her way, Jason's eye began swelling to the size of a melon. "Oh no…" She groaned._

_The teacher made her way to the commotion, and she was shocked by the sight that greeted her. "What's going on here?" She couldn't believe the size of Jason's eye. _

"_She hit me!" Jason growled at Trini, and the thought of her being cute flew to Mars. "Ouch! Kim stopping poking my eye!"_

"_It's just big!" Kim yelled, and she kept doing it. "Why, does it hurt?" She obliviously tapped on it again._

"_Yes it hurts!" He hissed. "Why me!" He shouted. _

_The instructor sighed heavily, and she looked at Trini. "Miss. Kwan, bullying isn't tolerated in any such way or form at Angel Grove Elementary." She scolded and that caused Trini to look down._

"_But he hit a girl. This girl." She sorrowfully pointed at Kim, and the dejection in her voice alerted the bumbling Jason. _

_He knew Trini meant well, so he sucked it up. _

"_Miss. Kwan, I am going to have to call your parents. Come on, let's go to the principal's office." The teacher informed the Vietnamese girl. _

_The two started to walk off, but the guilt Jason faced overshadowed the need for Trini to get into trouble._

"_Wait!" Jason called, and he got up with Kim's aid. He looked to the taller woman and his considerably shorter peer. Their clouded figures were evident, but he managed. "Mrs. Anderson, please, don't do that to her. I'm fine."_

_The shocked was pronounced on Kim and Trini's face. Mostly Trini though, and she incredulously wrung her ears out. She didn't think she heard him right. Thankfully mouthing her gratitude, she remained stoic. She still wasn't sure if the instructor would allow her pardon, so she stood properly. _

"_Jason, are you sure? Your eye is awfully big, and I am sure your parents and Trini's parents would like to hear about this situation." Mrs. Anderson wasn't sure if that was best. _

"_I'm sure." Jason remained covering his bruised eye. _

_Kim smiled at the courtesy of her brother, and one thing became clear. __**He likes her**__. _

"_Alright." Mrs. Anderson turned to Trini. "Trini, this will be the last time I see anything like this, right?"_

"_Yes, Mrs. Anderson." Trini corresponded to her wish, and she looked up at the woman respectfully. "It will not happen again."_

"_Alright, Jason, I'll go and get you some ice. The three of you, stay right here." Mrs. Anderson ordered, and she headed to the nurse's office._

"_Why did you do that?" Trini queried keenly. _

"_I didn't want you to get in trouble. You thinked I hurted Kim." Jason said._

_Kim opened up. "It's okay, Trini." She slung her arm around her new friend. "One day, we'll laugh about this." _

_Mrs. Anderson came back to the three. She gave the freezing ice to Jason and instructed him to place this over the swollen eye. The bell rang, and Trini left to her classroom. That left Jason and Kim to head to their classroom. _

"_You like her." Kim pointed out._

"_No, I don't!" Jason countered with anger. _

"_Sure!" The smaller girl sarcastically said, and she laughed. "Jason and Trini sitting in a tree, k-i-s-i-n-g!"_

"_You forgot a letter!" He updated._

"_Yeah, yeah whatever!" _

"_You did!" _

"_Uh huh!"_

"_It's true!" Jason whined, and he kept following Kim. She wasn't the best leader because he still couldn't see where he was going. Approaching where he assumed his class was, he actually walked into a pole. He immediately fell back. "Why me!"_

**(End Flashback)**

After that interesting first meeting, the three became a trio. In first grade, Zachary 'Zack' Taylor came into the picture. The trio became a quartet. In the middle of first grade, Billy made his way onto the scene. From that point on, the quartet formed the quintet. This bond was unbreakable, and the parents of these five became close as well. No one attempted to join the quintet, not even Bulk or Skull, and that was why the two constantly bothered them.

When high school came, there was one person, who properly fit into the quintet to form the sextet, and that was Tommy. After a tumultuous start, the six became a family. The six were bonded by a secret, and they were the saviors of the Earth.

Interestingly enough though, the hormones raged, the comprehension of what intimacy was, and the truths came to light. Jason _did_ like Trini, and Tommy _did _like Kim. The four would break apart from the family, as Zack would be with Angela and Billy would be with every other girl at Angel Grove High. Jason and Tommy found that dating someone, who understood the weight of saving the world, was the best fit and more convenient. For that reason, the four were constantly double dating or always together, and they shared their own deep confidential tidbits.

_However_, and that was a big however, there were some moments that two couples should've left to themselves.

**Xxxxx**

**Men's Locker Rooms  
****Youth Center**

Tommy and Kim were standing by the men's locker rooms. They had been making out for sometime. Kim and Tommy were definitely in love, and it shouldn't be any surprised that two have gone _all_ the way. Both were proud to be each other's first.

"Kim, come on." Tommy urged for them to go farther.

"I want to too." Kim agreed, but they were at the Youth Center though. "So, my house or yours?" She wondered, and then she realized something. "Oh shoot, my mom's reading group is at my house. What about yours?"

"Shit. Well, my Dad's home, and you know my mom is in your mom's reading group." Tommy reminded her. "Or did you seem to forget?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Forgetfulness is not my problem. It's yours." She poked his chest.

Tommy scrambled his thoughts of where the two could possibly head to do the _deed_. The time on his watch clicked away, a few minutes after four. He knew Zack or Billy wouldn't go for their beds being used, and he knew Jason and Trini would kick his ass if the two used their beds. Then, it hit him.

"Let's go in here." The, now, White Mighty Morphin ranger pointed at the door to the Men's Locker Rooms.

"There?" She doubtingly quirked her eyebrow in that direction. Tommy nodded. "There." She said once more, hoping to grasp his thinking. Again, he nodded. "There." She thought she hadn't heard him correctly. "There."

"Yes, there, as in T-H-E-R." Tommy countered with annoyance.

"You forget a letter!" Kim notified.

"No, I did not." Tommy argued, and he spelled it out loud once more. "T-H-E-R. There." He said.

"No, that spells 'T' Her. "

Tommy groaned. "Okay, so spelling isn't my forte. Fighting Z-Putties, operating Zords, and morphing is!" He debated authoritatively.

"Shhh." Kim's hand flew to his mouth. "Are you forgetting we're in public!"

Teens began to pass by the squabbling couple, and Kim and Tommy laughed nervously at them. There was a blush formed on the couple's cheeks, and they kept smiling as the witnesses left them. Once they were out of sight, the two continued.

"Oh, sue me." The, now, leader of the Power Rangers quipped.

"How! None of us have jobs. We're fighting Lord Zedd and going to school at the same time. It's not like we get paid for it, or have spare time on our hands." The Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger shot back.

"We have spare time right now, and that's why I want to do _it_." He stressed.

"Oh jeez. Now, I'm getting dry."

"Yeah, well I'm getting limp." He signaled to his pants.

Both Tommy and Kim turned away from each other. Their backs touched, and their arms heatedly crossed their chest. The couple, that's been dating for a year, mumbled expletives about one another in a child-like fashion. Angrily stomping towards Zack and Billy, the two sat impatiently and opposite each other.

"What's going on?" Zack whispered to Billy, the Blue Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

Billy shrugged and examined his two teammates. "Well, it seems like our comrades have gotten themselves into an animated and ireful spat with one another."

Zack was going to ask, but he looked around for the translator. "Where's Trini?" He surveyed the area, where the hustle and bustle was at. The Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger was not found. The Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger couldn't see Jason either. "Where's Jason?"

"He's with Trini." Kim heatedly answered.

"He's with Trini." Tommy immaturely mimicked with a huffing noise added.

"Shut up!" Kim screamed. "God, you are so fucking annoying!"

"That's not what you were saying the other night." The White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger fired back.

"I was faking!" Kim silenced him with that comment, and she smirked with satisfaction.

Billy turned red, and he tried to wiggle the thought of his little 'sister' getting it on with Tommy. _Some country hick family we are_, he thought.

"Oh shit! A fight between Tommy and Kim." Zack smiled, and he got up to get the complimentary popcorn from Ernie. After getting it, he sat down with the arguing couple and Billy. He offered some. "You want?"

"No, I am much too perturbed at the moment to scarf down food that's rather accessible." Billy answered, and his eyes darted between Tommy and Kim.

The wordy answers from Billy were more bothersome to the bickering couple. They tapped their feet rhythmically together.

"Stop copying me!" Tommy irately ordered.

"Me? How about you!" Kim demanded with a glare.

"What!" Tommy became confused by her analysis.

Zack anxiously ate some more, while Billy couldn't even look at his book for a moment before he heard another angered exchange. Brown and blue eyes would look to the person talking and transfer to the person with a retaliating statement.

"I was _one_, first!" Kim informed.

"You were 'one' of what…" It dawned on Tommy. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"If you can't spell, at least you should gather what I'm trying to say, since you know so much about it."

"I do know more about it!"

"Yeah, because you took up another color." She had the sense to mutter that part.

"I had to!"

"No, you did not."

"I did too."

"No, you did not!"

"I did too!"

"No, you did not!"

"I did too!"

Billy began chewing at his cheek upon hearing the back and forth quips, he wondered when it was going to end. Zack seemingly basked in the midst of this quarrel. They weren't the only ones watching, as a crowd had formed by the rail to Tommy and Kim's table. A group of ten, random teens watched them. Each sex, excited with this, and they were waiting for the couple to breakup, so they could have their shot with Tommy or Kim.

"You are so impossible!" Kim bellowed with aggravation.

"Me, I'm impossible?" Tommy snorted. "You are the one that can't even…" He looked at the growing crowd, and his eyes almost flashed his original color. Exasperated, he faced them. "Will, all of you get out of here?" He said in a voice resembling the evil Green Ranger.

Kim, Zack, and Billy's hands hastily covered Tommy's, and they attentively chuckled at the crowd. As the crowd began to dissipate, one by one the Pink, Black, and Blue ranger removed their hands from his mouth.

"Oh God!" Kimberly yelled, and she shook her head. "I'm out of here." She grabbed her items and headed towards the exit.

"We are not finished!" Tommy demanded for her to get back to him.

"I think you're finished." Zack motioned the opening, and he pointed out Kim was gone.

"Shut up, Zack!" Tommy hissed, and he grabbed his stuff and ran out.

"Well if that wasn't a fascinating and entertaining predicament for us to close our day out with." Billy commentated and resumed reading his book.

The comment caused Zack to think about it, and he was going to speak. His mouth remained open though. Figuring he wasn't going to get anywhere, he stopped. "Ah forget it." He waved the blue eyed guy's words away.

**Meanwhile…**

"We need to talk." Tommy said, and he caught up to Kim. She started the silent treatment, and he became even more infuriated. "Kim, we had a disagreement. That's all." She didn't hint to anything. "Kim." Tommy grabbed her elbow, and he made her face him. His chocolate brown eyes looked into her doe, brown ones. After that, Kim knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. "I know I was out of line back there, but I didn't mean anything I said." She looked up at him, not believing a word. "Kim, you know I love you." He bent down and kissed her lips.

At first she resisted his tongue's access, but after a moment, she fell completely limp in his arms and reciprocated. They became hot and bothered, just like a half an hour before, and the thought jumped back into their lower anatomy.

"I love you too." Kim announced, and she felt terrible for fighting with him. The reason they fought, she wasn't even sure. Smiling at him, she tugged at his jeans. "Come on, we need to fix this." She referred to the bulging part of his blue jeans.

Another ludicrous thought entered Tommy's head, and he wondered if Kim would go for this. "What about the medical bay of the Command Center?" He asked her. After some battles, he would rest inside of there. He had to admit, those beds were very comfortable. Not to mention, they were King sized.

"What?" Kim gazed at him, and she looked around his body. "Did a Z-Putty punch your head?"

"No."

"Can you imagine if we actually did that? Zordon would kill us! Not to mention Alpha would probably make us clean the zords, or maybe even send us to Edenoi." She grumbled.

"Well, we gotta be discreet. We can say we're checking on the zords." Tommy offered, and she looked at him warily still. "Kim, I'm leader now. He'll believe me."

"Fine, but this is on you!" Kim reminded him, and he nodded.

The two found an isolated alley. Looking around for any sign of a civilian, the two made sure the coast was clear. They raised their communicators up, pressed the sequence of buttons, and in their respective colors, teleported away.

**Xxxxx**

**A Few Moments Later  
****Main Area  
****Command Center**

"Ai yi yi iy!" Alpha was shocked by the presence of the White and Pink ranger. "Tommy, Kimberly is there _another_ problem?

The just arrived rangers wondered what the mechanical robot was talking about.

"No, we are just here to check on the zords." Tommy replied, and he tried to remain convincing.

Zordon molecularized in his tube. He looked down at his 'children'. Since Zordon was banished into his tube by Rita Repulsa, he didn't have any family besides his little helper Alpha. When he knew the invasion of Rita was coming about, and the _teenagers with attitude _entered his life, he formed an enduring bond with them. He looked at all of them, as if they were his children.

"THOMAS, KIMBERLY." His voice boomed. "IS THERE A PROBLEM?"

"No, Zordon. We decided…" Kim looked at Tommy expectantly.

Tommy subtly shrugged. "Uh, we decided that since there wasn't a battle today, we would check on the Zords, make sure that the medical bay was fully stocked, and make sure everything else is set for future battles." He took up his leader tone.

Zordon gazed upon the two, and he _knew_ all. "VERY WELL, THEN."

Tommy and Kim quickly disappeared to the back.

"Should I have told them that Jason and Trini were back there too?" Alpha 5 queried.

Zordon shook his head. "They will see." The tube reverted back to emptiness.

Alpha shrugged. He continued with his tasks.

As Tommy and Kim softly laughed, they headed to the medical bay. Both thought they were in the clear, but when they entered the clinical environment, they were met by a mortifying, horrifying scene, and not only that, but the noises, the slapping and the dirty words caused them to groan!

Kim and Tommy shut their eyes.

Jason and Trini looked to the side. They were traumatized to see their friends standing there. Their sweat ridden bodies were mildly stuck to each other, and Jason had to cover his girlfriend protectively, while muttering cuss words. Trini began to irately cuss in Vietnamese.

"Don't open your eyes!" Trini commandingly ordered.

"We don't want to!" Tommy shouted, while he squinted his eyes and covered them with his hands too.

"Oh God!" Kim was disgusted.

Jason and Trini found their clothes laying around.

"Pass me that." Trini snapped.

"Then, you give me that!" Jason argued.

They quickly got dressed, and they didn't care how their clothes looked, as long as they were dressed. The Red and Yellow rangers continued in their act, and then they looked at one another. Agreeing this was decent enough, they called out for their friends.

"Kim." Jason called for.

"Tommy." Trini told.

"No, I don't wanna." Kim didn't budge with her eyes and hands.

"Me neither, na huh, I don't get paid enough." Tommy said.

"Paid for what?" Jason incredulously questioned.

"Nothing." Tommy muttered.

"Come on, you guys, we are dressed." Trini rightfully spoke, and she was getting angry with them. "Willyoutwoopenupyourfucking eyes!" She dangerously and lowly demanded they do so.

Not only were Tommy and Kim scared, but Jason was as well.

Succumbing to her wants, Tommy and Kim began to unravel their fingers from their eyes- one at a time. The pinky, then the ring finger, the middle, the index, and finally their thumb. Their eyes were still heavily shut though.

"Okay, open your eyes." Trini directed next, and once light brown and chocolate eyes stared back, she curiously gazed at them.

Jason did so too. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Us?" Tommy asked in bewilderment. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Nice one." Kim quipped and rolled her eyes. "It's obvious what they were doing."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Tommy urged her.

"Alright, alright!" Kim followed his notions.

"I'm leader, and I should know what's going on around here." The boy with long hair appositely pointed at himself.

"Only because Zordon made you leader." Trini said beneath a breath.

"What was that?" Kim asked her.

The Yellow narrowed her eyes, even more. "I won't make excuses. Tommy was made leader because of Zordon's choice, and not because all of us voted for him." Trini answered contritely. "What if I didn't want Tommy as my leader?"

"Who made a vote to make Jason one!" Kim fired back.

"No one did, but I was made leader for a reason." Jason updated his little sister.

The showdown ensued. The couples angrily glared at one another. This wasn't like the four to fight. If anything, they were tighter than a pair of 'one size fits all' leggings worn on a morbidly obese woman. The hurtful and hidden comments were hanging out on the line, and they were being aired out.

"Oh please." Tommy grumbled, and he faced Jason, giving his undivided attention. "Obviously, _you_ did something wrong. That's why I was made the leader of this team."

"Who made you God?" Trini incredulously queried the guy, who wore white. "You give a guy another color, and he thinks he's a king!"

"Right, the next thing we know he takes my color." Jason seemingly agreed.

"Or Zack's!" Trini added with a deceptive smirk. "Tommy, you are just hopeless."

"Says the two people that were having sexual intercourse inside the Medical Bay of the Command Center!" Kim recapped for them.

"And like you two were really going to check the zords!" The Red rolled his eyes irritably.

"We were going to check the zords!" Tommy told them, and Kim smacked his arm. "Just go along." He muttered.

"Well... well... your shirts are turned inside out by the way." The Pink snidely remarked.

Jason and Trini immediately exchanged eyes, and they cursed. Since Jason's chest didn't need to be covered by a yellow and red polka dotted bra, he quickly removed his shirt to fix it. He noticed Trini didn't do a thing.

"Why didn't you change?" Jason softly asked her.

"Because I don't want Tommy to see my chest!" Trini shouted back.

"What chest?" Kim annoyingly taunted.

The Yellow ranger glared at Kim. "Oh, like your chest is any bigger! You have mosquito bites for tits!" She countered.

Kim's face transformed into an angered one, while Jason laughed at her.

"Hey, tell your girlfriend to be quiet about my girlfriend's small chest." Tommy took up his leader tone again, and he got a another smack from Kim. "What? I'm just trying to defend you."

"Don't talk about a girl having a small chest." Kim wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "It's bad enough I'm self conscious about it."

"Beautiful, I don't love you because of your breasts." Tommy comforted her.

"Yeah, he loves you because of your ass." Jason recounted the talks Tommy and Jason had about their girlfriends.

Kim became angry with Tommy.

"You wanna go there?" Tommy expressed in an agitated state. 'You really wanna go _there?"_

"Don't spell there." Kim reminded him of the spelling error from earlier.

Tommy rolled his eyes, while Jason and Trini chuckled at their leader.

"Tommy, don't worry. Kim couldn't spell 'kissing'." Jason informed.

The White ranger began to chuckle. "Really?" He looked at his girlfriend in disbelief.

"At least, I didn't get knocked out by Trini!" Kim reminisced about their first meeting, and even Trini and Tommy began to giggle at the statement.

"Hey, I did not get knocked out by Trini!" Jason disagreed with much aggravation.

"You're right, the pole knocked you out!" Kim jibbed even harder than before.

The comebacks and arguments started to get serious.

"If it wasn't for Jason, Tommy wouldn't be alive!" Trini shot back, and that caused a flurry of more emotions to come forth.

"If Jason had done his job correctly, then Tommy wouldn't have lost his powers in the first place." Kim recalled for the Asian. "After all he's been through, Tommy came back as _Zordon's_ White Ranger."

"Zordon picked Jason as the _first_ leader!" Trini continued, and she was ready to pounce on Kim.

"Oh yeah!" Kim was getting riled up about the shit talking her boyfriend faced. "Well, your bra is very ugly!"

Jason and Tommy groaned out loud. They were about to sit through the fashion lingo filled fight of hell.

"You said it was cute!" Trini whined.

"Only because you were right there."

"Oh yeah, you know that pink, green thinly lined up the sides, cotton, A-Line skirt with the specks of pink on it, yeah I think that shit was fucking ugly too!"

"You said that was cute."

"Only because you were there." The Yellow ranger used Kim's line against hey.

"Who wears yellow? You're already yellow as it is!"

"At least I'm not a stubby bitch running around in pink dresses and combat boots!"

"That's it!" Kim started to crack her knuckles.

Trini did the same, and she got off the king sized bed.

"Hey, you need to check your girl." Tommy motioned Jason.

"My girl? You're girl is the one that needs to watch her mouth." Jason pointed at Kim, and then he turned to Tommy. "You really think you can lead this team on _every _fight?"

Kim and Trini stood to the side, and they let the men hash out their differences.

"I seem to be doing a decent job." Tommy prided himself on the work he's done.

"You've only been the White ranger for a week!"

"I'm here to show you what a leader really is!"

"You know, when you were the Green Ranger, I should've just beat the snot out of you."

"Yeah, when I was the Green Ranger, and you were in the dungeon, I should've stabbed you with the Sword of Darkness."

Jason shook his head. "Actually, I should've really kicked your ass when you told me you and Kim began to have sex!"

"That's none of your concern!" Tommy narrowed his eyes. "Kim's grown, and she has her own wants and needs. She doesn't need a guy, who's not even her _real_ brother, to tell her what she can and can't do or who she can or can't be with!"

"I've known Kim all her life. I feel bad that she had to lose her virginity to a long haired, pompous, arrogant, forgetful, 'don't know what time of day it is', winking, 'used to fight on the side of evil' Power Ranger going through a mid-power crisis!"

"And I feel bad that Trini had to lose her virginity to a..." Tommy gathered up his words, and Trini held her breath. "Amateur, 'used to be fat', idiotic, 'couldn't get into my power candle in time', angsty, stupid Power Ranger, not getting over the fact he went from hero to zero!"

"Feel better that you can rhyme and can't spell!" Jason shouted curtly.

Tommy and Jason stood toe to toe, their respective girlfriends stood behind them. Each had a heat in their eyes, they should only exhibit for the monsters, Z-Putties, Goldar, and Lord Zedd. Instead, the quartet turned on each other. Without thinking, Tommy dropped the **bombshells** of all bombshells.

"Jason's first was Maria Carlotta Elizabeth Ramirez Sanchez Pena Garcia Lopez-Smith!" Tommy smirked at the face Jason made, but he realized that was the ultimate backstabbing comment. His hands soared to cover his mouth up.

Trini gasped loudly, but that was all she could do without becoming deemed a _hypocrite_.

"What?" Kim, flabbergasted by Tommy's announcement, questioned her brother. "Jase, Is that true?" She needed to find out, but she wasn't going to uncover a similar secret Trini held.

A strong right hook was administered to Tommy's face. "You promised you wouldn't tell!" Jason, hurt by his deceit, screamed.

"Bro, it slipped out!" Tommy apologized, after he recovered from the strike. He shook his head to get the ringing out.

"THOMAS, JASON, KIMBERLY AND TRINITY, COME TO THE MAIN DECK OF THE COMMANDER CENTER IMMEDIATELY." Zordon's voice filtered into the Medical Bay.

The sound of the commander's voice caused the four to jump. Each dejectedly stared at one another, and they knew he meant business. One by one they got in a line to file out, but the Yellow Ranger was stopped. While everyone else left to the main area of the Command Center, she waited for Zordon's instructions.

"TRINITY, PLACE YOUR SHIRT ON CORRECTLY."

Trini did as told, and then she pursued the rest of her team.

In the center, where everyone would usually face Zordon after first teleporting, the White, Pink, Yellow and Red rangers stood. Magically, four chairs, in their respective colors, appeared. They sat down, and they knew the lecture of the century was coming. Feeling like kids caught for eating cookies before dinner, they remained quiet until spoken to.

Alpha 5 stayed by the computer. He didn't even move a metal.

"I AM VERY SADDENED BY THE HURTFUL COMMENTS THE FOUR OF YOU HAVE MADE TO EACH OTHER. EXPLAIN TO ME THE REASONS FOR YOUR ACTIONS." Zordon concluded, and he looked at them sternly.

All four began screaming, arguing, and pointing their fingers all at once. Name calling and slight pushing caused Zordon to gaze at his children distastefully.

"SILENCE!" He bellowed the clan, and they stopped immediately. "JASON AND TRINI, WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING INSIDE OF THE MEDICAL BAY?"

The couple, or the couple uncertain of their fate due to a secret, looked at one another with heated stares. They weren't sure what to say, so Trini took the amicable route and answered truthfully.

"Jason and I used the Medical Bay to engage in sexual acts." She answered, a little ashamed of herself.

"Trini!" Jason shook his head, as if he was stabbed in the back _again._ "At least tell him we were doing homework."

Trini smacked his face. "No, that's lying. Like you've done to me." She reminded him.

Kim gazed at Trini, knowing she shouldn't have smacked him. Still choosing to remain shut about the situation, she faced Zordon again.

"THOMAS AND KIMBERLY, WHAT WERE YOUR _**TRUE**_ REASONS FOR COMING TO THE COMMAND CENTER"

Knowing he would've taken the fall, Tommy decided to answer. "My intentions weren't right, Zordon." The White Ranger looked down.

Kim held his hand for moral support. "Zordon, _our_ intentions weren't right." Tommy glared slightly at his girlfriend, as he recalled he would be on his own if they got in trouble. "I'm with you." She softly confessed.

The Red and Yellow ranger talked amongst each other, but Trini couldn't get passed the revelation.

"It was one time!" Jason argued, and he looked at Trini with honest eyes. "You can hit me, slap me, get mad at me, spar with me, do what you want, but don't break up with me. " He pleaded.

"Pussy." Tommy gruffly name-called, while he held onto Kim's hand. He could never stay mad at Kim for long, but with Jason's words, he couldn't get passed them.

"THOMAS, THIS IS NOT THE PLACE FOR NAME CALLING. LET JASON AND TRINI FINISH TALKING OUT THEIR DIFFERENCES." Zordon commanded.

"Jase, I'm not going to break up with you." Trini assured him, and she looked at Zordon for moral support. A sideway glance was tossed towards Kim. The Pink gave her a securing nod. "The truth is…" She hated to announce this to Jason and Tommy too.

"What's she talking about?" Tommy nudged his girlfriend's side.

Although their words were leading them to a physical confrontation, Kim was still protective of Trini. "Let her explain herself." The truth was about to come out.

"You aren't my _first_ either." Trini gave her newsflash, while she waited for the backlash.

"WHAT!" Tommy and Jason were in an uproar. The news sunk into their brains, and they needed to snap back into reality.

"But, your hymen, there was blood, and Trini, I can't believe you!" Jason barked, and he didn't know what to do. The news of his girlfriend, the one he's been in love with since kindergarten, with another guy, it sickened him. Visibly pale and shaken by the news, Jason hastily teleported out of there.

Surprised by the unexpected action, Trini held onto her emotions the best she could. After a moment, she couldn't. The emotionally draining afternoon caused water to exit her eyes. Tears came down, and she buried her face into her hands. Her frame became wracked with sobs. This was a secret Trini had kept from Jason for two years.

Tommy got out of his seat and faced Zordon with determination. "Can I leave to find Jason?" As leader, but most of all as a friend, Tommy wanted to speak to the Red ranger to see how he was taking this. Two big secrets were dropped. "Kim, you know what to do?" The Pink ranger nodded.

Zordon gave an intimidating eye. "THOMAS, ARE YOU SURE?" Tommy could only nod. "ALPHA, TELEPORT THOMAS TO JASON'S LOCATION."

"Right away, Zordon." Alpha's feet clanked to the console. He pressed the buttons, and he watched as Tommy disappeared in a flash.

With that, the female rangers of the team were left alone.

"Kim, I didn't mean to hurt Jason. I really didn't." Trini said through her sobbing mess.

Kim's heart broke for Trini, and she nodded. "I know you didn't." She wrapped her arms around Trini. "Tri, this happened before you and Jason were official. Jason's not a cheater, so it's safe to say that he had sex with Maria before you two began dating as well. Jason would never hurt you. He's probably in shock right now."

"Are you Tommy's first?"

Km nodded.

"Why am I envious of you?"

"Because I am the Pink ranger of course!" Kim playfully answered. "He's just in shock. If he really loves you, and I know for a fact he does, he'll get over it. Are you over him losing his virginity to Maria?"

The Yellow ranger nodded. "It does feel like a weight is lifted off my shoulders. I would be lying if I wasn't upset, but at least we're in the same boat." Trini replied with a small hint of a smile. "Thank you, Kim." She hugged Kim.

Alpha 5, as a robot, wasn't supposed to have emotions. On the other hand, witnessing the only females of the team share a sentimental moment, considering the chaos from the previous hour, caused him to wipe below his visor.

**Xxxxx**

**Meanwhile  
****Football Stadium  
****Angel Grove High**

Overlooking the football field, Jason sat. His mind swimming with questions about Trini's secret. He had his own secret, but for some reason he regarded Trini's as the worst sin in the world. Their relationship was no secret, and even when they began high school, they were unofficially boyfriend and girlfriend. It wasn't until the middle of their ninth grade year did Jason have the courage to ask Trini out. So it was a mystery, _when_ did Trini lose hers, _who_ did she lose it to, and _why_ wasn't he informed. He hated himself for having sex with Maria, but at 13, he was interested in sex. She willingly aroused Jason, and the lost it to each other. The difference between Trini and Maria, he loves Trini with all his heart and their act felt real. His head lowered and lowered, as he wallowed in his misery.

The whoosh of a teleport was heard.

Jason didn't have the heart to fight with Tommy. He stayed looking, concentrating on nothing in particular.

Tommy found a spot next to Jason. He quietly sat with his friend, who he found to be more like a brother.

"You didn't know?" Jason asked.

"No, I didn't." Tommy softly responded, and he lightly touched his eye. He winced at the pain.

"Do you think Kim knew?"

Tommy chuckled, while he wiped the sweat off his neck with his free hand. "I'm not sure, but I wouldn't be surprised."

"I think she knew."

"You're probably right." Tommy agreed.

Jason turned to him. "It's like how you knew about me and Maria." He exampled, and he went on. "We've been friends, since you came onto this _side_. We've become more like brothers, and that had to be my darkest secret. Not even Billy or Zack knew, I trusted you with it."

"Jase, I'm-"

"Let me finish." The Red ranger interrupted, and Tommy nodded. "Am I mad that you confessed my deepest and darkest secret? Hell yeah! Am I upset that not only Trini had to find out, but Kim too? Hell yeah! Am I glad it's out in the open?"

"Hell yeah!" Tommy yelled.

Jason shook his head and laughed. "Hell NO!" He disregarded, and then he got serious. "Do I think it should've been told? Hell yeah!" A small smile came from Jason. "I'm glad that you said something, but I'm even happier that you were there with me at least."

The White Mighty Morphin Ranger had to take two looks at Jason. "What?" He was shocked by the comment.

"Come on, Bro, you really think if Trini didn't have her own secret, and that I was the only one not to be a virgin, that I would still be alive? At least, you could've kept Trini and Kim at bay."

"True, that is true." Tommy second. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Not as mad as Trini is for me leaving." Jason answered.

"She's broken, Bro. I've always seen Trini, this strong, powerful, compassionate person. She's tough physically and mentally. The only girl, besides Kim of course, that could make ice melt with an eye look. Right now, she's crying. Unsure of what to do because you left. She needs _you_."

"You know, if I could, I would take it back."

Tommy patted Jason's back comfortingly. "Bro, I don't think so, I know it."

Then, there was that awkward moment, where the guys felt totally in tune with their feminine side, and they backed away from each other.

"Uh." Jason started. "Sorry about your eye."

"It doesn't hurt." Tommy smiled. "Lets, uh, head back."

Jason nodded.

Repeating the same routine, the two looked around. After the coast was clear, the two headed back to the Command Center.

**Xxxxx**

**A Few Seconds Later  
****Computer Consoles  
****Command Center**

Trini was still wracked with cries, and then, she felt the supporting hand of the Red Ranger. Gasping at the touch, she launched herself in his arms. Jason wrapped his arms around her. The comforting feeling overcame Trini, and she whispered her affection towards Jason. He responded with the same sentiments. Trini was complete- _both_ of them were complete.

Tommy approached the smallest member of the team. He tapped her shoulder, and Kim got up. The two began to hug affectionately. Voicing their devotion to one another, the two smiled at the reunited couple.

Alpha 5 nodded, and he headed to the back. Human emotions caused the robot to short circuit. He needed his rest.

Zordon formed into his tube, and he kept his watch over the four.

"Trini, tell me what happened. Something must've happened, where I felt you were… you know. A virgin." Jason urged, and he smoothed the back of her hair.

"It was Freshman year. This was before we got together. Daniel Cheng and I were working on a science project. We were talking about personal issues, and he admitted to me about how his parents were shipping him back to China, since the studies were more challenging than America. He wanted to lose his virginity before his life was consumed with learning, studying, and exams. At first, I thought it was a joke when he said he wanted to have sex with me, but it wasn't." Trini shamefully looked away, but Jason didn't want that to continue. He lifted her chin with his finger. "We did have sex, and it was one time." Trini promised.

"I believe you."

"And well, when you and I finally got together, and we began to talk about sex, didn't you see how hesitant I was?"

"Yeah, I thought it was because of your morals, the ancient Vietnamese traditions, or you were just scared."

"No, it was because I really did fall in love with you. I was reluctant, since I couldn't give _all_ of myself to you."

"And that's where I come in." Kim stepped towards the two. "I knew Trini had lost her virginity to Daniel. Did I think she was stupid for doing so? Hell yes! Did I know how much you were in love with her? Hell yes! Was I going to tell on her though?"

"Hell yes!" Tommy interjected, and he was met by three eye glares. "Sorry." _Must be something between a brother and sister, _he mused.

"Hell no!" Kim answered her own question. "No, but I did want to help her. I don't know how it came to me, but we teleported to see Zordon. He helped… um, well, he helped with something."

The four rangers looked to their mentor, and Zordon nodded.

"THERE ARE THINGS I KNOW, AND I AM SURE OF. TRINITY MADE A POOR AND HASTY DECISION, BUT HER LOVE FOR JASON IS UNDENIABLE. I AND ALPHA REPAIRED TRINI'S HYMEN. IT WAS A NONABRASIVE SURGERY, AND THERE WAS A LITTLE MAGIC MIXED IN." Zordon winked at them. "JASON, THAT IS WHY YOU FELT LIKE YOU WERE HER FIRST."

Jason and Trini resumed their talk.

"I'm not saying I'm not upset with your encounter with Maria Carlotta De Pena De Luna Ramirez and yadda yadda yadda." Trini smiled at him, and the little humor disappeared. "I'm simply saying, it would be wrong of me to be upset, knowing what I did."

"I forgive you, Trini. I honestly do." Jason reassured her, and he sealed the vow with a heated kiss.

Zordon chuckled at the couple. "JASON, I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR MY AIDING TRINI IN HER DECEPTION. IT'S ONLY A NATURAL THING A FATHER WOULD DO FOR HIS DAUGHTER."

He was ignored, as Jason and Trini continued in their reverie. The mentor laughed again. After a few more seconds, Jason and Trini turned to Tommy and Kim.

"I wanna apologize." Jason said, and he began to hold hands with Trini. _"We_ want to apologize."

_"We_ need to apologize too." Tommy added, and he sighed. "Listen, those words we said earlier, we didn't mean it."

"Yeah, I don't know where the anger came from, but I just want you two to know, I love you both." Kim vouched, and she grinned widely at them.

"Bro, you're going to be a great leader." Jason confidently stated. "If I had to leave the team for any reason, I'm sure you would've been the first one I picked as my replacement." He, then, gave his attention to Kim. "Sis, you know I'll always be there for you. Am I upset that you lost your virginity?"

"Hell yes!" Kim, Tommy, and Trini answered.

The four laughed.

"Yes and No. I am hypocritically saying yes because you should've waited until you found the one you love, but it seemed you did find the one that you love. And that's Tommy." The Red ranger smiled at her.

"Tommy, I should apologize to you. You have only been a leader for a week, and I know you'll do an a great job. Kim, you have cute clothes, so don't take anything I said about your clothing to heart." Trini said.

"Jason and Trini, I don't know what got into Kim and I. I guess, we still had some unresolved issues, and we kinda transferred them to you." Tommy began. "Jase, Bro, you are a great leader. I'm still learning, but you've been the greatest example of what a leader should be. I'm glad I didn't stab you with the Sword of Darkness. And Trini, I don't look at you any differently than before. You might kick my ass if I did."

Trini mouthed 'thank you', while Jason nodded in appreciation.

"Jase, you'll always be my brother. You have done a lot for the us, as rangers, as a brother, and most of all, as a friend." Kim added honestly.

White, Pink, Red, and Yellow collided with one another, and they began to giggle heartedly about the afternoon they've had. Of course Pink and Yellow shed tears over their emotions. They smiled, and they gave their undivided attention to Zordon. The quartet sat in their chairs.

"JASON, TRINITY, THOMAS, AND KIMBERLY, AS I'VE SAID BEFORE, YOU FOUR ARE A FORCE TO BE RECKONED WITH. THE WAY YOU FOUR HAD ARGUED EARLIER, THAT BROUGHT ME SHAME. NOT BECAUSE IT HAPPENED UNDER MY RULE, BUT BECAUSE BEING A RANGER SHOULD'VE TAUGHT YOU FOUR THAT AS ONE TEAM, WE'RE STRONGER. WITHOUT UNITY, THE WORLD, AS YOU FOUR KNOW IT, WOULD BE DESCIMATED. HOWEVER, YOU FOUR WORKED THROUGH YOUR PROBLEMS. THERE WERE SECRETS REVEALED, AND THAT ULTIMATELY TESTED YOUR RELATIONSHIPS. JASON, DO NOT FEEL INADEQUATE. I MADE TOMMY LEADER FOR A SPECIFIC REASON, AND YOU WILL SEE WHY IN THE FUTURE. TRINITY, IT WAS BEST FOR THE TRUTH TO COME TO LIGHT. THERE WILL BE ONE MORE TRIAL BETWEEN YOU AND JASON, BUT WHEN THAT TIME COMES YOU'LL HANDLE IT ACCORDINGLY." Zordon wisely scolded and informed.

"Zordon, what do you mean?" Trini curiously queried.

"YOU WILL SEE." Zordon foretold, and he paid close attention to Tommy and Kim. "THOMAS, ACQUIRING ANOTHER COLOR DID NOT MAKE YOU LEADER. THE COLOR CHANGE WAS DUE TO THE FACT THAT THE GREEN DRAGONZORD RANGER'S POWER WAS DEPLETED. AS THE WHITE TIGERZORD RANGER, YOU HOLD SIGNIFICANT POWER AND WERE MADE LEADER DUE TO DEDICATION AND HARD WORK. THERE IS **MORE** IN STORE FOR YOU. KIMBERLY, A GRAND OPPORTUNITY IS APPROACHING. MAKE A WISE DECISION."

"Uh, Zordon, now what are you like talking about?" Kim questioned him, confused by his words.

"WHEN THE TIME COMES MORE WILL BE REVEALED."

The leader of the Power Rangers, the former leader of the Power Rangers, the female ranger without a skirt, and the female ranger with a skirt exchanged puzzled expressions. Rather than making their head hurt, they nodded.

"Zordon, is there anything else?" Jason wondered.

"YES, JASON AND TRINITY, YOU HAVE BROKEN ONE OF THE CARDINAL RULES." Zordon reminded them of their teleportation to the Command Center to use the Medical Bay.

"Aw, Zordon." Trini and Jason groaned, and Tommy and Kim laughed at them.

"THOMAS AND KIMBERLY, I WOULDN'T BE LAUGHING IF I WERE YOU TWO."

Jason and Trini laughed at Tommy and Kim, as they groaned loudly.

"AS PUNISHMENT FOR USING YOUR POWER FOR PERSONAL GAIN, THE FOUR OF YOU WILL CLEAN THE ZORDS."

"What? The zords are like 90 stories high!" Kimberly pointed out.

"Not only that, but there are 7 of them, if you include Franklin!" Jason elaborated further, and his friends had question marks on their faces. "What? I'm talking about Tor."

"SHOULD I SEND THE FOUR OF YOU TO EDENOI THEN?"

"NO!" Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Trini yelled.

"VERY WELL, THE FOUR OF YOU WILL START BRIGHT AND EARLY TOMORROW MORNING."

"Yes, Zordon." The four said together.

After their talk with Zordon was complete, the four rangers headed towards the Medical Bay. Jason and Trini needed to get their things, and Tommy and Kim accompanied them. They said some choice words about Zordon's punishment.

"As leader, I should have Billy and Zack join us." Tommy revealed his hidden agenda.

"That might work." Trini saw eye to eye. "What do think Babe?"

"Of course I'm going to agree, what about you Kim?" Jason asked the Pink ranger, and he noted her silence. "Kim?"

"Shit, I'm going to miss the shopping sale at the mall!" Kim complained, and Trini sadly agreed.

For that, Tommy and Jason silently thanked the heavens. The four teleported back home.

Alpha 5 clink and clanked his way to the front. "Zordon, are those truly friendships?" The robot inquired about Earth's customs.

"ALPHA, FRIENDSHIPS ARE AN INTERESTING CONCEPT. WHAT YOU SEE BETWEEN TOMMY, KIM, TRINI, AND JASON IS MOSTLY RESEMBLES A FAMILY."

"Are we family, Zordon?"

"YES, ALPHA. GOOD NIGHT, WE NEED TO WAKE UP BRIGHT AND EARLY. THE RANGERS WILL BE HERE TO CLEAN THE ZORDS."

"But the Zords are self cleaning." Alpha 5 reminded him.

"YES, WE KNOW THAT, BUT THEY DON'T."

"Ah, yes." Alpha 5 comprehended. "Good night, Zordon." He clinked and clanked back to his cot.

Zordon smiled to himself. In a day, the dirty laundry was aired and fixed, so to say. He was able to determine the future, and he knew the storm ahead was rocky. However, with the bond his rangers had formed, he believed they were able to get through anything. After all, Jason and Trini were to get married, and Tommy and Kim, he knew eventually they'll get to their happy ending.

Despite everything, those four were bonded indefinitely.

**The End. **


End file.
